


As Long As I'm By Your Side

by akuarose



Series: Boys and Their Nekos [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Kei gets salty, Kisses, Kuroo didnt mean harm, M/M, Swearing, Yams is a lil shit, dead bird shows up, neko yams, photographer Tsukki, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuarose/pseuds/akuarose
Summary: Yamaguchi is head over heels for Tsukishima. Tsukishima is oblivious to feels around him. And Kuroo? Kuroo should have kept his mouth shut.





	As Long As I'm By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Double update? I uploaded iwaoi fic again cuz it was being dumb saying there was no chapter nor word count. 
> 
> For this, Kuroo didnt mean to cause harm. He thought he was helping. Around the house, Yams always wears boxers and one of Tsukki's shirt. Even neko Yams is insecure. and Tsukki gets salty to those who's mean to his best friend
> 
> Thank you LunePotter for an idea in this fic.   
> I drew chibi neko yams here http://akua-rose.tumblr.com/post/161562127857/sleepy-neko-yams-is-the-best-read-my-neko-yams  
> I feel dumb and do not know how to do the link thing
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Cats  
> Kenma- Ocicat  
> Noya- Maine Coon  
> Suga- Ragdoll  
> Akaashi- Norwegian Forest  
> Hinata- Persians  
> Tanaka- Colorpoint Shorthair  
> Yamaguchi- Burmilla  
> Yahaba- American Shorthair  
> Iwaizumi- Siberian  
> Yaku- Japanese Bobtail  
> Shirabu- Exotic Shorthair  
> Tendou- Somali

When Tsukishima was little, he saved a Burmilla kitten from some jerks. When he took the kitten home, his mother was all smiles, letting him keep it. Then the kitten had shifted into a small naked boy. Since then, Yamaguchi Tadashi become Tsukishima’s best friend.

Now, Yamaguchi enjoys living with Tsukishima in his own house in Tokyo. Having been left at home while Tsukishima finished his degree at college, he missed his friend deeply. Tsukishima works as his own boss, being a professional photographer. Yamaguchi helps out sometimes, which causes attention to shift to him since he’s so cute with his ears and freckles.

The only downside Yamaguchi can think of is that he is in love with Tsukishima. Has been for went Tsukishima went to college and Yamaguchi realized how much he missed and loved his owner/best friend. Yamaguchi is too scared to say anything, fear that is could ruin the special bond they have. That, and Yamaguchi has a good feeling that Tsukishima likes Kuroo. Ever since Tsukishima went out and ran into Kuroo, the man has wormed his way into Tsukishima’s personal bubble.

Tsukishima enjoys his job. He makes enough to pay for the things he need, plus extra to buy things he wants. Yamaguchi helps him with bigger jobs, so he doesn’t have to pay for an assistant. He likes his house, a small two-bedroom flat with a nice fenced in backyard for Yamaguchi. Who is does not like at the moment is Yamaguchi, who is close to knocking another glass off the counter.

Yamaguchi sits on the counter, his paw lightly tapping the glass Tsukishima had left out. Tsukishima stands in the doorway. He knows if Yamaguchi knocks the glass over, he’s too far to catch it before it hits the ground. His best option is to get Yamaguchi away from the glass.

“Tadashi, don’t you dare.” Tsukishima glares. “You already broke two glasses last week.”

Yamaguchi meows, pushing the glass closer to the edge.

“You know what? Fuck it.” Tsukishima grumbles, leaving the kitchen entry. He pulls out his phone. “Hey Aki, do you need glass cups and plates? Or does Saeko knock them off the counter still?”

“Surprising she doesn’t anymore. She grew out of it.”

“Well you can have mine. I’m done…” Tsukishima winces when he hears the glass shatter. “…cleaning up the pieces.” He finishes slowly.

Akiteru laughs. “I’ll come by this weekend to grab them. I’ll send you a text when I’m heading over.”

“Thanks.” Tsukishima hangs up, debating whether he should look back in the kitchen or not. He feels Yamaguchi rubbing his leg. “Hey, I’m going out shopping later. Do you want to come?”

Yamaguchi meows, running down the hallway. Tsukishima walks to the couch, sitting down and grabbing his laptop from the coffee table, opening it up. He flicks through yesterday’s photos, deleting the blurry ones for now. It’s a half hour before Yamaguchi joins Tsukishima, this time in human form.

“I’m ready Tsukki.” Yamaguchi smiles, tail wagging slowly. He’s wearing one of Tsukishima’s sweatshirts. He hardly wears his owns, preferring to wear Tsukishima’s clothes.

“Not until you clean up the mess you made.” Tsukishima crosses his arms, giving a pointed look at Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi looks to the ground, flattening his ears.

“But Tsukki…”

“If you clean up the mess, you can come with me.”

“So mean Tsuki.” Yamaguchi pouts, but heads into the kitchen to clean up the glass. Ten minutes later, he’s done.

“Alright.” Tsukishima stands up, patting his pockets to check if his phone and wallet are in his pockets. He heads to the front door, slipping his shoes on and grabbing his keys. “Let’s go.”

They walk to the station, taking a short train ride. From there, they walk to the mall. Yamaguchi hands onto Tsukishima’s hand, telling him he doesn’t want to get lost. Tsukishima accepts that, leading them into the mall. Yamaguchi looks around, tripping over his feet. Tsukishima tightens his grip on Yamaguchi’s hand, the other hand grabbing his bicep.

“Careful Tadashi.”

“Sorry Tsukki.”

“Oya?”

Both turn to see Kuroo. Yamaguchi hides behind Tsukishima’s back. He’s met Kuroo twice, but it was brief.

“Hello Kuroo.”

“Tsukki, Freckles. What brings you to the mall?”

“I need new dishes because _someone_ likes to break them.” Tsukishima shoots a glare at Yamaguchi, who smiles innocently.

Kuroo laughs. “I’m thinking of getting a neko. Can you help me out?”

“No.”

“Don’t be like that.” Kuroo pokes Tsukishima’s side.

Tsukishima swats his hand away. “I don’t have the time.”

“C’mon, please? I want to make sure I pick a great neko. How’d you pick out Freckles?”

Tsukishima opens his mouth, but Yamaguchi beats him to it. “Tsukki saved me from some bullies when we were little.” He beams proudly.

“Awww….I knew you weren’t as salty as you seemed.” Kuroo coos.

“Shut up. Don’t you have something to do that doesn’t involve bothering me?”

“Not really. I’m just grabbing new kneepads. You should join us later for some volleyball.” Kuroo suggests.

“No thanks.”

Kuroo sighs. “Fine. I’ll just go bug Daichi to join.”

“Speaking of…Tadashi, you need to get a few shots.”

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi cries. “I hate needles.”

“Whoops, sorry Freckles.” Kuroo apologizes, but doesn’t seem too sorry.

“Anyways, we need to get going.” Tsukishima tugs on Yamaguchi’s hand. “Goodbye Kuroo.”

“You don’t seem to like Kuroo.” Yamaguchi comments.

“He’s annoying.” Tsukishima replies with a tongue click, pulling Yamaguchi inside a store. “Now, we’re here to get plastic plates and cups. And if you break one thing, you’ll be sleeping outside for the next week. Got it?”

Yamaguchi nods slowly.

“Good.” Tsukishima walks down an aisle, looking at the different sets.

“Can I pick it out?”

“As long as it’s not glass.” Tsukishima comments.

Yamaguchi looks at the different. Square plates. Round plates. Triangle plates. His eyes land on round plates, all white, with black and red swirls. The cups are in the same design.

“Ney, ney Tsukki.” Yamaguchi calls. “I like this one.”

“I like it too.” He ruffles Yamaguchi’s hair. He picks up the box set, paying for it and carrying it out. Yamaguchi trails next to him, smiling. “What’s got you so happy?”

“I just enjoy being with you.” Yamaguchi mutters, blushing.

“You’re so weird.”

“I’m not the one obsessed with dinosaurs.”

“Low blow Guchi. Low blow.”

Yamaguchi giggles into his hands, eyes shut tight. He bumps hard into someone, knocking him to the ground.

“Watch where you’re going freak.” A voice snaps. Yamaguchi looks up to see a big tall, taller than Tsukishima, man looming over him. His lip quivers, starting to apologize until Tsukishima cuts him off.

“Why don’t you watch where you’re going.” Tsukishima hisses, the box of dishes on the ground. He stands tall, arms crossed and giving the man one of his death glares. “You’re tall enough to see what’s ahead of you.”

“You’re defending this thing?” The man sneers.

“Just because you have a dick, doesn’t mean you should act like one.”

Now, people were starting to stare. Yamaguchi hugs his knees, burying his face in them. He wants to disappear now.

“Go fuck yourself you faggot.”

“Were you up all night thinking of that one?”

Now people have their phones out, recording and laughing. Some are betting on who will win.

“You’re the reason the middle finger exists!” The man flips off Tsukishima with both hands.

“Everyone is entitled to be stupid, but you abuse the privilege.”

“Sorry, I can’t seem to think of an insult stupid enough for you.” The man retorts, fumbling with his words.

Tsukishima smirks. “If you wanted to know about mistakes, you can ask your parents.”

The man stutters, then turns and walks away grumbling. The crowd claps and cheers. Tsukishima kneels down next to Yamaguchi. He puts a hand on Yamaguchi’s shoulder.

“Tadashi, are you ok?”

“No. I hate people.” Yamaguchi mumbles. Ever since Tsukishima found him, people haven’t bullied him. Tsukishima always scared them away.

“That’s not true.”

“Yes it is. Everyone sucks.”

“I know you don’t hate me Tadashi.” Tsukishima pulls him to his feet.

“Especially you. You really suck.” Yamaguchi is smiling though, so all Tsukishima does is roll his eyes.

“I know. I suck. And I swallow.” He comments.

“T-Tsukki!” Yamaguchi cries. “There’s children around.”

“Come on.” He picks up the box. “Let’s go home.”

~~

Tsukishima scowls as he opened the door, seeing the bedhead man on the other side. “Surprise visit!”

“No.”

“Please Tsukki?”

Tsukishima sighs. “Fine, but please be nice to Tadashi. I think he’s scared of you.”

Kuroo whoops loudly, entering the house. He slips his shoes off, looking around the house. He’s been over a few times. His company hired Tsukishima to take pictures for the company website so the boss sent Kuroo in charge. That was a couple months ago. Kuroo found Tsukishima fun to tease and pester.

“This place is nice. I can’t believe you can afford this.”

“Tsukki is really good at taking pictures.” Yamaguchi pipes up from the living room. He’s leaning over the back of the couch, a proud smile on his face.

“Shut up Tadashi.” Tsukishima mumbles.

“Sorry Tsukki.” Yamaguchi grins. Kuroo realizes that Yamaguchi is not really sorry.

“I’d love to see some of your photos.” Kuroo says.

“No.” Tsukishima heads off to the bedroom.

“You seem really fond of Tsukki Freckles.” Kuroo comments, jumping over the couch to sit next to him.

“Y-yea, I am.”

“I may not know much on love, but I’d say you love him.”

“Please don’t tell him.” Yamaguchi begs.

“Woah, hey calm down. Why don’t you tell him?” Kuroo asks.

“I’m happy just being as his side. Even if all I’ll be to him is his pet.” Yamaguchi smiles, a small sad smile.

“Christ Freckles, that’s sad.”

“I think he likes someone else, anyways.” Yamaguchi admits, looking away.

Kuroo frowns. It was clear that Yamaguchi was head over heels, from what little he saw. Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima like he was everything. Tsukishima comes back out, holding his laptop. He sits down in the middle, opening it up.

“I mostly do weddings and family pictures.” He says.

“I thought you weren’t going to show me?” Kuroo flashes a cocky smile.

“Shut up.”

“I’m going to head outside Tsukki.” Yamaguchi stands up, not wanting to be in the same room as them both. It hurts more know that Kuroo knows his feelings. It hurts that Tsukishima likes Kuroo.

“Be careful and do not bring my any dead birds.” Tsukishima warns. “That includes rodents too!” He adds.

“No promises.” Yamaguchi forces a smile.

When Kuroo was sure Yamaguchi was gone, after accidently watching him shift, he asks Tsukishima the big question.

“Do you love Freckles?”

“Yea. I’ve had him since I was little.”

“I mean _love_ him Tsukki.”

“No. Why are asking anyways. You don’t have a chance with me.” Tsukishima says.

“You can’t deny your feelings.”

“What makes you think I love him in a romantic way?” He asks, sending Kuroo a look.

“I’m pretty observant Tsukki.” Kuroo says calmly.

“Say what you want, but it’s not true.”

“Sure Tsukki.”

Tsukishima showed Kuroo his recent photoshoots, then some older ones of Yamaguchi and himself, taken by his brother. Kuroo could see how much Tsukishima adored the neko. He didn’t understand why Tsukishima would deny his feelings.

A couple hours later, with one scolding from Yamaguchi for bringing a dead bird back, Kuroo was getting ready to head home. Yamauchi stood in the hallway, behind Tsukishima.

“For the love of god, you both love each other so just confess and move on with life.” Kuroo yells, then leaving.

The two stand there in silence. Yamaguchi isn’t sure what to do. He told Kuroo not to say anything. He internally freaks out, waiting for Tsukishima to respond.

“Tadashi, I do love you, but as a best friend.” Tsukishima speaks, not turning around.

“M-me too Tsukki.” His voice comes out cracked. His chest hurts. He knew Tsukishima didn’t see him in a romance way. After hearing it from Tsukishima’s mouth, it really hurts.

Tsukishima turns around. “I’m sorry about Kuroo. He’s just stupid.”

Yamaguchi forces a smile. “I understand.”

That night, Tsukishima slept alone for the first time since moving in the house with Yamaguchi.

~~

It’s been three days since Kuroo caused a shift in their relationship. Honestly, Tsukishima was pissed at Kuroo. He called him up the next day yelling at him. Things between Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were awkward. Yamaguchi wasn’t so affection with Tsukishima. He didn’t sleep in the same bed anymore, using a half-hearted excuse saying the bed was too hot for him. He spent his time as a cat either sleeping in a spot Tsukishima couldn’t grab him or find him, or outside.

Akiteru comes over on Sunday, as promised. Right away he noticed something is off.

“Something happened, didn’t it?” Akiteru asks, sitting down at the kitchen table.

“Nothing happened.” Tsukishima lies.

“You can’t lie to me Kei.” Akiteru points out. He knew as soon as he stepped inside. The atmosphere was different Yamaguchi didn’t greet him at the door. Tsukishima was quieter than usual.

“You remember Kuroo? Well, he said me and Tadashi loved each other and left. Since then, things have been weird.”

“Why is it weird? You love Tadashi.”

“Kuroo thinks we _love_ each other.” Tsukishima clarifies.

“Oh. Do you?”

“No. Why does everyone keep thinking that?”

“I’m just making sure.” Akiteru throws his hands up in defense. “It’s common for people to date their nekos.”

“Not everyone is like you Aki.” Tsukishima mumbles.

“Ok, ok. I’m not really sure what to tell you.” Akiteru rubs the back of his neck.

“Thanks.” Tsukishima deadpans. “I’ll figure something out.” He sighs.

~~

“Come on Tadashi. I don’t want to be late!” Tsukishima yells toward the bedroom. He checks his camera bag for the fifth time, then checking the other bag on the floor. He smooths his suit out, fixing his hair.

Yamaguchi steps out, wearing jeans and a nice button up. His tail is tucked into the jeans, his ears hidden with a black beanie. “I-is this ok?”

“Yea, it’s fine.” Tsukishima picks up the bag off the floor. “Here, we gotta go.”

They make it to the wedding a couple hours before it starts, by request of the bride. Tsukishima snaps pictures, both formal and just random one of the family talking and laughing. Yamaguchi follows him around and for once, things feel normal between them.

The flower girl tugs on Yamaguchi’s pants. He bends down. “Hi.” He smiles.

“What are all those dots on your face?” She asks. Tsukishima snaps his head around. The girls’ mother turns too, scared as to what the girl is going to say.

“They’re freckles.” He replies.

“They look cool.” She says, smiling.

“Thank you.”

Tsukishima and the girl’s mother sigh in relief. Then the little girl grabs Yamaguchi’s hat, pulling it off.

“Mommy!” The girl yells. “This man has cat ears!”

Yamaguchi prepares for the harsh words, but instead he hears something else.

“Cute.”

The wedding family crowd, minus the males, crowd around Yamaguchi, petting and cooing at him. He smiles, loving the attention. The flower girl’s mother walks over to Tsukishima.

“I’m sorry about my daughter. She didn’t mean any harm.”

“It’s alright. Tadashi loves attention.” Tsukishima dismisses, a soft smile on his face. He watches Yamaguchi enjoy the attention for a few minutes before feeling a weird feeling. Jealousy? _I shouldn’t be jealous. Tadashi loves positive attention_. “Ok, that’s enough.” He snaps. “It’s someone else’s special day.”

The girls, including the bride, whine. “Mr. Photographer, can I get a picture with your neko? He’s too cute.” The bride asks.

No. “If he wants too, sure.” Twenty minutes later, after the all the girls took a picture with Yamaguchi, the family to head to the church. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi stayed behind to change the camera batteries. “You seemed to enjoy yourself.”

“Yea, I did. I was worried.”

“Tadashi, you shouldn’t be ashamed of yourself. You’re beautiful.”

Yamaguchi smiles big. “Thanks Tsukki.”

~~

Things were slowly getting better between Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. The awkward tension was still there, but better. Yamaguchi started sleeping in the same bed with Tsukishima. He hung around the house a little more now, but didn’t say much. He still wasn’t affection unlike he used too, something Tsukishima found he missed.

Tsukishima sits on the couch, fiddling with his laptop and going through pictures The lady wants these pictures edited and sent to her by the next morning before noon. He’s stressed as it is, and with the weird relationship he has with Yamaguchi right now, he’s in a foul mood. He hears the back door open, footsteps walking over to the couch. Yamaguchi sits on the ground, a dead bird in his mouth.

Tsukishima jumps. “What the fuck Tadashi?” Normally, when Yamaguchi brought home dead creatures, he left them outside. “Why did you bring me that?”

Yamaguchi drops the bird on the couch. “It’s a gift Tsukki, Do you not like it?”

“No I don’t like it.” He snaps. “Who would want a dead bird?”

“I-I’m sorry…”

“Dammit Tadashi, why are you like this?” Tsukishima grumbles.

Yamaguchi grabs the bird and leaves. Tsukishima sighs in frustration before going back to work. He works for two more hours before shutting his laptop and setting it on the table. He realizes Yamaguchi didn’t come back yet so he gets up, stretching his arms then walking to the sliding glass door. He slides the glass door open, poking his head out. He can’t see much with the only light source being the yard light. “Tadashi!” He yells. The yard is fenced and small. He couldn’t have gone far. He hardly leaves the yard, let alone go in the front yard during the night. “Tadashi!” he calls out again. “This isn’t funny.”

Now Tsukishima is getting worried. Yamaguchi would have come running by now. Yamaguchi doesn’t like the dark. He’s always back before then. He slips on some shoes, turning the flashlight on his phone on. He walks around outside, looking up the trees and through the bushes. He finds the boxers and shirt Yamaguchi was wearing in the bushes.

 _This is because I yelled at him. I_ never should _have yelled at him._

Tears fill his eyes and he wipes them before they can fall. He opens his phone, dialing a number.

“Kuroo?”

“Tsukki, what’s up?”

“I need help. Tadashi is missing. I can’t find him.” This time, he lets the tears fall.

“I’ll be right over.”

Ten minutes later, Kuroo shows up, panting for air. “Hey.”

“He’s not around the yard. I don’t know where to look.” Tsukishima hates how pathetic he sounds.

“Tsukki, we’ll find him.”

They search around the house, peeking into neighboring yards. They don’t speak while they look, only calling out Yamaguchi’s name. Kuroo is ready to give up until he sees a small figure laying on the sidewalk.

“T-Tsukki…” Kuroo’s voice shakes. “I..uh..” He points, unable to find the right words.

Tsukishima follows his finger, gasping when he sees. He rushes over, kneeling. It’s Yamaguchi, unconscious. There’s some blood on the cement. It looks like he got into a fight. Tsukishima cries again, picking up Yamaguchi. A weak meows leaves Yamaguchi’s mouth.

“Tsukki, come on. We need to get him help.” Kuroo says quietly. Tsukishima nods, standing up and following Kuroo.

Kuroo calls Daichi on the way. He welcomes them inside, getting right to work on fixing Yamaguchi. Suga takes Tsukishima and Kuroo upstairs, making some tea. It’s quiet, until Tsukishima speaks up.

“This is your fault Kuroo.”

“M-my fault?”

“If you hadn’t said anything about me and Tadashi’s feelings, things wouldn’t have been weird between us.” Tsukishima lashes out. Suga slowly leaves the kitchen.

“How is this my fault?” Sure, Kuroo will take some blame, but not all of it.

“Because if you had keep your mouth shut, Tadashi wouldn’t be half dead. Ever since you said that and left, things have been really awkward. He’s been distant and it hurts. It’s all your fault.”

Kuroo lets Tsukishima yell. He deserved it. He really shouldn’t have said anything. When Tsukishima’s done, he’s crying again.

“I’m sorry Tsukki. I never should have said anything.”

“Damn right.” He mumbles. He doesn’t know what he’d do if he lost Yamaguchi. Life wouldn’t be the same. Yamaguchi always knows what to say when Tsukishima gets mad at clients to calm him down. He loves cuddling with Yamaguchi on the couch while they watch movies. Or cuddling him in bed since Tsukishima is always cold. Even when Yamaguchi brings home a dead animal. _Shit, I think I do love him._

Daichi pokes his head into the kitchen. “Tsukishima?”

“Yes?”

“Yamaguchi is awake. He’s going to be fine. Just sore for a few days.”

“Oh thank god.” Tsukishima rushes downstairs.

Kuroo looks at Daichi. “Send the bill to me. This is kinda my fault.”

“I’m not that surprised.”

“Rude!”

~~

Tsukishima hurries to the back room where Yamaguchi sits on the bed with Suga. Yamaguchi wears a set of clothes borrowed from Suga. Both hold a cup of tea in their hands, laughing about something. They look up when they See Tsukishima standing in the doorway. Suga excuses himself, taking Yamaguchi’s tea with him.

“Tsukki, I…”

“Shut up.” Tsukishima says, crossing the room and hugging Yamaguchi. “I’m sorry. You have nothing to apologize for.”

Yamaguchi cries. “I didn’t mean to get hurt. This other cat attacked me.”

“I’m here Tadashi.” Tsukishima presses his forehead to Yamaguchi’s. “And, I realized something during at that.”

“What?”

“I love you. So much. And I want to kiss you Tadashi.”

Yamaguchi blushes. “T-Tsukki!” He hugs Tsukishima again, feeling his body ache, but he doesn’t care. “I’ve been in love with for so long.”

Tsukishima blinks. “Sorry to keep you waiting.”

“It’s ok. I didn’t say anything because as long as I was at your side, I didn’t care.”

“You fool.” Tsukishima kisses his forehead. “You’ll always be at my side.”

~~

Tsukishima wakes up in the middle night, feeling the urge to use the bathroom. Yamaguchi isn’t in the bed, so Tsukishima figures he’s sleeping elsewhere. He leaves the bedroom, halfway to the bathroom when a dark figure darts from the bedroom to the living room, running between Tsukishima’s leg.

He jumps, cursing under his breath. “Dammit Tadashi.” He uses the bathroom, heading back to his bedroom when Yamaguchi sprints towards the bedroom again. Tsukishima curses again, shaking his head. Yamaguchi has been more active these last few days. Tsukishima crawls back in to bed, moving his feet around to get comfier. Suddenly, he flinches, looking back. In the light coming from the hallway, he can see Yamaguchi. He bites Tsukishima’s toes again. “Stop it Tadashi.” He shifts his feet again, receiving another bite. Tsukishima sighs, laying back down. If he doesn’t move, Yamaguchi won’t bite his toes.

In the morning when Tsukishima wakes, Yamaguchi is curled into a ball sleeping on his shoulder. He groans, slowly sliding Yamaguchi off and onto the bed. He grabs his glasses, putting them on and heading to the kitchen.

He’s sipping on coffee when Yamaguchi crawls out, meowing. He walks to the food dish, meowing loudly. Tsukishima turns his head, seeing the dish is half full.

“Tadashi, you have food.” He comments, scrolling through his phone.

Yamaguchi then walks to the sliding door, pawing and meowing. Tsukishima gets up, walking over to the door and sliding it open. Yamaguchi puts to front paws out, looking around. Tsukishima groans loudly, hoping Yamaguchi will get the hint and either go inside or out. Yamaguchi just stands there until Tsukishima pulls him inside and shuts the door.

Later, Tsukishima sits on the couch, editing photos when Yamaguchi jumps on the couch, stepping on his lap and onto his laptop, laying down right on the keyboard. Tsukishima sighs, knowing what this is about. He’s been busy with different jobs the last week, then busy editing and going through photos to give Yamaguchi attention. He lifts the laptop, setting it on the coffee table. He grabs the remote, flipping the tv on. He grabs Yamaguchi, laying down on the couch with the cat on his stomach. He pets Yamaguchi’s head while he watches.

He falls asleep, waking some time later with Yamaguchi in human form. He’s wearing Tsukishima shirt, and boxers. _This cat has no concept of personal space._

Yamaguchi smiles. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Tsukishima smiles back. “Feeling better?”

Yamaguchi nuzzles his face against Tsukishima’s neck. “Maybe. I think I need some kisses.”

Tsukishima snorts. “You’re so needy.” He turns his head, tilting Yamaguchi’s head up and kissing him. He presses kisses all over his face until Yamaguchi is giggling.

“Tsukki….stop…”

“I can’t. It’s addicting.”

Yamaguchi laughs. “I love you Tsukki.”

“I love you too.” Tsukishima kisses his nose. “But please don’t bite my toes anymore.”

“No promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had Tsukki live in a house because I had to do the thing where a cat can't decide if they want to go out or not. Plus, who doesnt love when their cats brings them the gift of a dead animal? Or darts from room to room to in the middle of the night, scaring the shit out of you?
> 
> Now added to the list by request is 
> 
> duh duh
> 
> Matsuhana!!  
> Kikyoko/yachi  
> ukai/takeda
> 
> any ship you want first? I havent started any of them, only ideas in my head, so request a ship and I'll start it.
> 
> Follow me at tumblr at akua-rose


End file.
